Fiz Stape
Fiona "Fiz" Stape (née Brown) was born to Cilla Brown, and spent most of her life in care. She was the foster daughter of Roy and Hayley Cropper, and had a relationship with Kirk Sutherland. She began a relationship with boyfriend and later husband John Stape who would cause her trouble after having an affair with Rosie Webster (and kidnapping her), stealing his old colleague's identity and also killing Charlotte Hoyle and Joy Fishwick, the mother of the man whose identity John stole. In 2011, Fiz inherited Joy's money to help take care of her premature daughter Hope after John had a breakdown. She later discovered John's murderous ways after he blackmailed her into helping dispose of Colin Fishwick's body and discovered he kidnapped her brother Chesney and Charlotte's parents. Biography 1984-2007: Early Years Fiz's first appearance came as a troubled fifteen year old fostered by Roy and Hayley Cropper. She temporarily left after claiming Roy was flirtatious and inappropriate with her, something she later admitted was a fabrication. She returned to Coronation Street apologetically, settled down and started working at the Underworld factory. Later her mother, Cilla and her brother, Chesney were introduced, coming to live on the Street with Les Battersby-Brown. Fiz began dating Kirk Sutherland, much to his sister Maria Sutherland's annoyance. Fiz had led Tyrone Dobbs astray during his engagement to Maria resulting in the long going feud between the two, but irony (or karma) would strike when Molly Compton became involved in Fiz's relationship with Kirk. It was revealed Fiz had bullied Molly from a young age and Molly- so resentful of this- planned to get revenge by making Fiz's life miserable. Despite this, Kirk and Fiz reunited in 2006 for a considerable amount of time. In October that year, Kirk bought a moped for Fiz as a gift for passing her driving test. 2007-2009: Reuniting with John On 6th May 2007, Fiz was reunited with her first boyfriend, John Stape, who had started working at Weatherfield Comprehensive where Chesney was a pupil. A bond formed between the two as Fiz began to distance herself from Kirk. Oblivious to Fiz's feelings, Kirk proposed to Fiz, she declined and ultimately broke up with him, shortly afterwards she began dating John. In October 2007, her mother left the Street to live in Las Vegas. She left Chesney with Kirk. John Stape entered into an affair with Rosie Webster, who returned to Weatherfield High School to garner his affections. The affair lasted for several months until the couple's secret came out on Christmas Day. Fiz, believing Sally Webster was John's other love interest visited No.13, barging in during the Webster's Christmas lunch, demanding an explanation. At this time it came to light that the presents from John had been mixed up, and Fiz had received a provocative underwear set. Rosie had been given oversized, frumpy pajamas, their intended recipient being Fiz. John was beaten-up by an outraged Kevin, who was ultimately arrested, and kept in custody between 11th January and 25th January 2008. John later made an attempt to reconcile with Fiz, to no avail. She had already shared a drunken kiss with Dev Alahan in the Rovers Return on New Years Eve, and also considered rekindling her relationship with Kirk but nothing came of this. Some months later, while Fiz holidayed, Claire Peacock called Social Services regarding the welfare of Chesney who had been cared for by Kirk inadequately. Chesney and his dog, Schmeichel were removed from the home. When Fiz returned she was shocked to learn Chesney had been placed with a foster family and made an application to become Chesney's legal guardian. Chesney and Schmeichel were allowed to return home after Fiz agreed to move into No.5, a larger and more family orientated home than Fiz's shared flat accommodation. Fiz often clashed with, Julie Carp, Kirk's live-in-girlfriend regarding Chesney's upbringing but the two later bonded working at Underworld and became friends. On 18th July 2008, Fiz received the first of many anonymous phone calls. Eventually, she called the culprit back to discover it was John Stape. He begged for a reconciliation and Fiz, after much persuasion, took John back. During this time, Fiz remained oblivious to the fact John was often absent from the home, making excuses regarding the feeding of his late grandmother's cat. During these outings, John was actually visiting Rosie, whom he was keeping captive. John saw this as an acceptable solution to bring an end to the relationship problems John and Fiz had endured at the hands of Rosie, who would see the couple in the street and make unacceptable comments and calls. Rosie was freed when Fiz went to the house to feed the cat and found her upstairs. John was arrested and sentenced to two years in prison. Some months after his incarceration, Fiz began receiving letters from John which she initially destroyed and hid. John insisted upon sending the letters and Fiz began to read what he had to say and eventually responded. When best friend Maria Connor discovered Fiz's secret she was livid. The two fell out for some time as Fiz and John became close again. Fiz began making visits to the Prison wher John was kept. John proposed to Fiz and she accepted. Fiz was late for the wedding due to her concealment of the arrangement from Chesney. She was informed the wedding would not be able to go ahead that day. Devastated, Fiz tied herself to the prison gates and refused to move, causing a stir with the public and the prisoners. Guards agreed to allow the wedding to proceed. 2009-2011: Marriage To John Some months later John was freed. The couple had to overcome many obstacles including more abuse and allegations from Rosie, Chesney's coldness towards the relationship his sister had made and damage to their home caused by Sally Webster. Sally also arranged a petition to have John removed from the street. This was unsuccessful as many of the street's residents believed John and Fiz should be allowed to have a normal life, given that John had already served time for his crime. Fiz helped John to get a job at the cafe with Roy and Hayley, a job he was initially thankful for, but he longed to be a teacher. Unbeknownst to Fiz, John stole the identity of his former colleague Colin Fishwick who had left the country and began to teach under his name. Upon finding out, Fiz was devastated and left on holiday alone, frustrated by John's constant lies. Both John and Fiz were convinced their relationship was over and John began drinking heavily and falling into a brief depression. Fiz however, returned home a week later revealing she was pregnant. Both she and John were delighted with this unexpected news. On 6th December 2010, an explosion devastated the The Joinery Bar, located under the viaduct at the end of the street. A hysterical Fiz believed that John was in the bar, where Peter Barlow's stag party was taking place. Unbeknownst to Fiz, John was in fact still at No.5 where he had just murdered Charlotte Hoyle. Fiz was running towards The Joinery when a tram derailed from the damaged viaduct and crashed onto Coronation Street. Maria found Fiz unconscious on the street where it was found that she was in labour three months early. Fiz and John went to the hospital where she gave birth to a daughter who was transferred to an incubator. Fiz and John named her Hope. 2011-: John's Secrets Fiz remained unaware of her husband's unravelling life, which had seen him disposing of the body of Colin Fishwick (who had collapsed and died at No.5 following a fight with a love rival) and murdering Charlotte Hoyle when she threatened to tell Fiz of his misdemeanors. On 10th January 2011, Fiz was allowed to hold Hope for the first time and John arrived late - having inadvertently killed Colin Fishwick's mother Joy. In the weeks that followed Fiz feared for John's sanity as he became further and further withdrawn and confused. On 24th January, John told Fiz that he had killed Joy, but she took this as a symptom of his declining mental health. Later that day, John was admitted to hospital. In 2011, John has a breakdown following his involvement in three deaths, unknown to Fiz. Fiz is left alone at home with baby Hope who has now been allowed to leave the hospital. Joy Fishwick's solicitor tracks down 'Colin' at Number 5, Fiz is forced to pose as 'Colin's' wife 'Mrs Fishwick', the solicitor informs Fiz of Joy's death and that all her fortune has been handed down to Colin. With nowhere to turn to, Fiz reveals the truth of John's identity theft to Chesney. With a baby to raise and debts mounting, a desparate Fiz accepts Joy's money but promises not to spend it. Soon temptation gets the better of her and she begins to spend the money on baby things for Hope, such as a pram, much to Chesney's anger. John returns home in March 2011 and things seem to look up, but John realises all the new things that Fiz has bought, which she explains was from money she received when the factory girls had a whip-round for her. In April 2011, John decides to stop taking his pills, despite Dr Carter's objection. Joy's solicitor turns up at Number 5, with Fiz having to pose as Mrs Fishwick again, Joy's house had been sold and the money was to be tranferred into Fiz's (i.e. Mrs Fishwicks) bank account. John is furious with Fiz for what she has done, thinking it was all over for him. John suffers another breakdown, locking himself in the bookies, after which he does a runner; Peter and Dr Carter suggest they call the police, but Fiz, knowing the potential imprisonment of both her and John decides to wait and see if he returns. Murder and Fraud Investigation On 6th June the Police arrive at Fiz's house to notify her and Chesney that John had been caught on CCTV boarding a ferry at Holyhead. However while they were there they talked to her about a Solicitor's statement saying that a woman calling herself Mrs Colin Fishwick had been claiming Joy Fishwick's inheritance on her Husband's behalf. According to the statement the so called "Mrs Colin Fishwick" Matched Fiz's description. Fiz then confesses her part to the crime and so the Police arrest Fiz for the Murder of Colin Fishwick. At the Police station Fiz is interviewed for the Murder of Colin Fishwick. After examining all the evidence in the interview the police decide to drop the charge for murder however they charge her for fraudulentley claiming Joy's inheritence. Fiz is then remanded in custody and awaits trial. On 9th June Fiz Appears at Magistrate's court to face charges of Fraud and a murder investigation. The case is then deemed to serious for the magistrate's court to hear so her case is then referred to crown court. Background Information * Fiz was introduced in April 2001 as the foster daughter to Roy and Hayley Cropper. Originally she was only going to be in the show for 5 episodes, but the producers where impressed with actress Jennie McAlpine that they extended her contract and Fiz became a regular character. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current characters Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Brown family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:1984 births Category:2009 marriages Category:Underworld machinists Category:Residents of 16a Victoria Street Category:2001 debuts Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street